Acnologia's child
by Barnowl10
Summary: Lucy was just a child when she was found by Acnologia. He tot her how to use Acnologia dragon slayer magic. But it came with a price of blindness. Join Lucy on her adventurers. Sorry if it bad
1. Chapter 1

_ Chapter 1 _

_ I was sitting on top of a mountain wondering how I got there. All i remembered was that my name was Lucy I was seven and that I was lost. While I was lost in thought when I was pulled back to reality when I heard a terrifying yet calming roar. I looked up to see a black dragon with blue swirls. " Who are you?" I asked rather calm. THe dragon stared at me for what felt like hour when he finally spoke._

_"My name is Acnologia the acnologia dragon, may i ask who you are?" Said Acnologia with a hint of curiosity in his eyes. _

_"My name is Lucy I am seven years old and I also have no idea where I am." I replied a bit too confident because Acnologia started to chuckle and it was a bit annoying. "What are you laughing at?!" I asked/demand with my hands in tiny fist. _

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking about how much of a handful you're going to be." He replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He started to chuckle more when he say the confused look on my face. "I am going to take you with me to learn how to use dragon slaying magic, that is if you want to?" As he stated to talk my face lit up every second.

_"YES! Of course I do, I can't wait to get off of this mountain." I then started to run around Acnologia with a giant smile on my face. But all the running stopped when he put his tail in front of me to stop. I was to slow to dodge it so I came face first with his tail. While I was rubbing my now red forehead Acnologia came down to my level and looked me straight in the eyes and said with a serious look on his face._

_ " There is a kech that comes with these power, you will only be able to see twice every week by using dragons eye or while using your dragon powers. Do you understand?" While Acnologia was talking I noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes. _

_"Yes I understand. I will become your student and learn this magic." I replied with a smile on my face. when I looked him in the eyes again I saw shock but that was quickly replaced by happiness and love. Without saying anything I climbed up his tail to his back and sat down in between a few of his scales. _

_"If that is what you want." He said with a calm voice and we then flew away into the night sky. And that is how I became the Acnologia argon slayer. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

:6 years later:

I was looking for Acnologia to see what we would be doing for our training today, when I felt something off. It wasn't because I couldn't see, it was something else, something bad. I ran through the forest dodging all the trees and rocks. I have become used to not seeing anything for the past 6 years. I have been able to see one and a while, because of the dragons eye magic. When i got to the clearing that Acnologia and I were saying for the past 6 years, I came to a stop and I then chanted a spell to myself and then a magic circle appeared on my eyes. When I opened them I was able to see. I looked around to find that Acnologia was not here, I wondered around to the cave we spent our nights in to also find that he was not there.

" Where are you?" I said softly with a worried look on my face. I searched all day to every place we've been to find nothing. I looked over my shoulder to see that the sun was setting. I quickly went back to the cave and when I looked back at the sunset I watched it fall behind a hill. The magic circles appeared in my eyes once more and then there was darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When I awoke from my slumber I once again summoned dragons eye so I could see properly, but when I opened my eyes I found an egg about the size of me. I walked up to it to examine it. It was black with purple, blue and yellow dots that made it look like stars. I carefully picked it up and sat it on my lap. While I was wondering what was inside of the egg it started to crack. I panicked and it fell off my lap. It started to crack even more, and when it stoped out popped a baby cat. It had black fur with purple, blue and yellow dots to look like stars and a yellow star over it's right eye. She flew over to me with small white wings, that I have no idea how she got them, and landed on my head and fell into a deep slumber.

I blinked in shock, but quickly got over it. I remember papa saying something about this, I think he called them exceeds. I slowly took the little cat off my head trying not to wake it, but that was all in vain when the little fur ball slowly fluttered its eyes open. They started to have a staring contest when the little cat few back on to her head and fell back to sleep. I took this as a approval of being her friend and started to think of a name. ' Moonstar, no that sounds weird. Starlight, no to light for her. Oh I know Stardust!' I tested it out by calling her name.

" Oh Stardust?" I called with a calming voice. She started to shift and a minute later she called out.

"What?" She replied while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. I looked her in the eyes once again and said."Are you okay with that name? If you don't like it I can change it if you want. I said with a smile on my face. Stardust's lips turned up into a even bigger smile than my

"I LOVE that name thank you for naming me. I can't wait to go on adventures with you!" She said but then her smile disappeared and asked me."Why are your eyes all glossy?" I too a deep breath and started to tell her about my live with Acnologia and that I was searching for her. By the end of the story Stardust had tears in her eyes and replied with a hand over her heart.

" I Stardust, Lucy's exceed pledge my life to protect Lucy and help her find her father and never leave her side." She then tackled me into a hug and started to cry. I started to sing a song that papa sang to me when I cried.

" Feel my way through the darkness."

" Guided by a beating heart."

" I can't tell where the journey will end."

" But I know where to start."

" They tell me I'm too young to understand."

" They say I'm caught up in a dream."

" Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes so that's fine by me."

" So wake me up when it's all over."

" When I'm wiser and I'm older."

" All this time I've was finding myself and I didn't know I was lost."

" So wake me up when it's all over."

" When I'm wiser and I'm older."

" All this time I've was finding myself I didn't know I was lost."

When I looked back at Stardust she was asleep in my arms. That was the day I found my first friend.

**Sorry gusy for not updating for a while. the song was called wake me up. Hop you liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys forgot to mention that when she trained with Acnologia she met the element dragon and trained with her. She was like a mother to her.**

4 years later.

I was walking around town with Stardust, we have gotten closer and we know each other more than ourselves. Star was in front of me and holding my hand so she can guide me. Ever scene she found out the I was blind she has been a little over protective. I was fine by myself because I've been blind for about 10 years now so i'm used to sensing my surroundings, and I have my dragon slaying scenes.

I was wearing dark blue short shorts, a dark green tank-top with the words, " Does it look like I care?" And a black sweat shirt that was open. For accessories I wore sun glass to hide that I was blind and a black and white dragon earring on my left ear. I also wore tons of bracelets, maybe about 15 or more. Only Star knows this but the earring and bracelets are all limiters. I was walking when I felt someone behind me. I didn't notice when the crowd started to quiet down and started to whisper. I turned around and sensed two people. One felt like the shadows and the other felt like the light of the sun.

" Hey Blondie get out of the way." Said the one that felt like the sun. I heard cockiness in his voice. I got irritated and shook my head no.

" Why should I? I can walk wherever I want to so no I will not get out of your way." I then started to walk away when I felt cocky man grab my wrist. " What do you want?" I asked with an annoyed voice.

" Do you have any idea who we are?" He asked with a deadly tone which I ignored. I shook my head.

" Should I?" I felt him smirk, he then let go of my wrist, which will probably leave a bruise. He stood up straight and said.

" We are the Dragon duo of Sabretooth, The strongest Dragon Slayers in the world. I am Sting Eucliffe and this is my partner Rogue Cheney. Light and Shadow." When he finished the crowd gasped and started to whisper even more. I stood there with a blank face before saying.

" Never heard of them." I then started to walk away again and started to go look for StarDust. Some how we got separated in the crowd. My wrist was taken hold of again and I felt the presence of sting and decided that I didn't have time.

I turned around and said with an angry tone. " I don't have time for you bee-boy." I reeled back my arm and hit him straight in the face, he want flying towards a building and made quite a big dent, and I didn't even use all my power. I heard his companions yell for while I walked away. I started to call out for Star until I heard.

" LUCY HELP ME!" From what i heard it was coming from behind me and when I turned around I sensed two cats were holding on to Star. I heard a chuckle from in front of me and looked up to feel a shadow over me.

" Let her go, now." I said in a deadly calm voice that the crowd backed away.

" And what are you gonna do if I don't?" I felt him smirk again and it was starting to get o my nerves. I walked past Bee-Boy and walked to Star. An evil aura surrounded me and I said again but to the cats.

" Let her go." I felt them shake and start to release Star. I sighed and said with a worried tone. " You shouldn't wander off like that its dangerous. I heard a faint sorry and sighed once again. While patting her head I said. "Don't worry lets keep going, we got to go uncle J don't we." I said with a smile. She looked up and smiled. She climbed onto my head and walked off leaving a very confused crowd.


End file.
